Broken and Healed Hearts
by Carlisle's Little Girl
Summary: Did you ever have that feeling about a person? You know, the warm fuzzy feeling. What if that person had that same feeling about you? What if that person suddenly didn't have that feeling anymore? OOC AH BXE rated T for language. New Chapter Up!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter One**

"BELLA!!!" My most lovable, but annoying brother, yelled at me. "Get your head out of the gutters!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I muttered, looking up from my much abused copy of Wuthering Heights. "What are you talking about anyways?"

"Exactly my point, Bella. I was just talking about the new kids moving to town. Their names are Alice and Edward Cullen. They were both adopted, from what I heard from Tyler."

"Good for them, now they can slowly die in Forks, knowing there's a world out there."

"Cut the crap, Bells. Just because you and mom went on vacation to California last month while Dad and I fished and starved, doesn't mean you can't stay here and actually make something of yourself."

"Oh my God, Emmett. Are you saying that you WANT to stay in Forks. You personally dubbed it 'Your Own Green Hell'! I can't believe Forks is growing on you!"

"Please stop acting like Megan. That girl was born in the '87, but she makes it feel like she's lived through the 60's, what with the protests, bell bottom jeans, and long hair, she's a freakin' hippie." Emmett threw down his video game controller on the floor, frustrated.

"Hey hey hey, she is my best friend. I'm just glad she has enough sense not to use drugs. Her mind is already corrupted with vampires, aliens, and werewolves." I rolled my eyes. "It just takes one young adult vampire romance book to get her obsessed with vampires. Can you believe she wants to be a lawyer after college?"

"Anyways, Tyler said that he has all the dirt on the Cullen's'. You'd think he was Jessica!"

"All right, all right! Stop pestering me about them! I am TRYING to read here!" I got up from the couch and stormed to my room, trying to get away from the sounds of Halo 3. I checked my sad excuse of a computer for any new e-mails. Nothing from Megan, relatives, or junk. I decided to log into my yahoo account. Megan was online.

**(**_Bella, _**Megan)**

_MEGAN!!!!_

**BELLA!!!!!**

**What?**

_How did your show go last night?_

**Perfect as usual, got numbers of flowers thrown at me, roses (One idiot thew one with thorns on it), and three guys tried to hit on me afterwards.**

**Your typical show.**

_:P I wonder what it's like being a musician..._

**and have to attend high school.**

**That's until I make it big. The lawyer plan is a back up... I'm just waiting for my acceptance letter into Harvard.**

_Lucky. You sent yours in early. I got Emmett to drop my applications at the post office yesterday._

**So I'm picking you up again for school tomorrow, or is Emmett doing that?**

_Do you want to?_

**I'm leaving this decision up to you. I can't think. My head hurts really bad from the loud music last night. Ugh.... Tylenol, here I come.**

_LOL, Pick me up tomorrow at 8. see u then. :x_

**byes :x**

_**Megan has signed out at(8/4/2009 5:24:51 PM)**_

I signed out and wandered back downstairs into the kitchen, wondering what the hell to cook.

Didn't I just buy a bag of Spaghetti the other day? And a can of tomato sauce? I grabbed the ingredients and put the pasta to boil, squishing ground beef in to the spherical objects that people have come to love and dropped them into a sauce pan to cook. Emmett smelled the meat cooking a few minutes later and ran in.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?! Your the best sister EVER!" Emmett pulled me up in a big bear hug from behind me, causing me to drop my spoon into the pot of boiling pasta.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, irritated that I had to fish out the spoon from the hot boiling water.

"Emmett! Put Bella down this instant!" Dad yelled from upstairs.

"'Kay, Dad!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I read this story called 'What Not To Write' and some of the stuff mentioned in it was in the old story! So i decided to rewrite it. It was this or take down the story and throw the idea in the trash. You pick.**

**Reviews are like huge warm chocolate chip cookies. I'll give you one if you do. And they give me inspiration for the next chapter. So, it's a win-win situation. =D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**

**I'll make this simple.... **

**If I wrote Twilight, would I even be here?! Dummy's...**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, I was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, stirring the Froot Loops in the milk around. Emmett came pounding down the stairs, grabbed the power breakfast/lunch I made for him earlier, and kissed me on my cheek.

"Thanks little sis'!" The big oaf called as he ran out to his Jeep and drove to football practice.

"BYE!" I yelled after him. After his Jeep was out of sight, Megan's Audi pulled into the driveway. I threw my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag from the linen closet. I barely bolted the dead lock properly before running to where my best friend was leaning against her car door and giving her the biggest hug I could.

"OW! BELLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" Megan complained, stiffening "Isn't it too early in the morning to act hyper?! Did you have coffee or something. You know what sugar and caffeine does to you!"

"Sort of. Sorry!" I let her get inside and climbed into the passenger side of the car. The heat was blasting (it's the beginning of winter, it's cold in Washington now.) and Haely Williams was playing their hit song, Misery Business.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Megan asked, bobbing her head to the guitar riff. "I heard their names are Edward and Alice Cullen."

"What is with everyone and new kids! I mean, seriously! They're just like us! Just new and from an exciting place..."

"Wow, you're such a downer..." Megan parked in an empty space, got out, and looked up at the sky. "OH MY GOSH! The clouds are getting thinner!!! It's gonna be sunny today!!"

"Whoa, bi-polar much?"

"Shut up." She shoved me and started walking, tripping, smoothing out her sweater, and walking away, acting like Tanya's gang of super snobs. I started cracking up and caught up with her, the bottoms of my jeans getting damp from the the small puddles. "So, how much are you willing to bet when Tanya will have her claws on the new kids?"

"I have ten bucks on two periods, right after Alice Cullen meets her, and Edward Cullen will take by the end of the day." Megan said, counting on her fingers how many periods Mr. Edward Cullen would last.

"Why should Edward take so long?

"Because Edward is nerdy name, but I can't determine that until I actually _see_ him. Let's get Emmett and Jasper on the bet!" Megan cried, glancing at her cell phone. "Their football practice ended ten minutes ago, let's go wait by the bleachers!" Megan didn't wait for a response and dragged me to the bleachers near the locker room. About five minutes later, the jocks came out, carrying their duffel bags and talking to each other. Tyler kept staring at us as if we were aliens or something.

"Bastard." I heard Megan mutter under her breath.

"Watch your damn mouth, Ms. Brown!" a deep voice boomed behind us, sounding almost like the football coach.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Swan." Megan retorted, turning around and looking Emmett square in the eye. "Do that again and I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"How 'bout right now?"

"Nah, not in the mood for a detention." Emmett leaned back against the other side of the bleachers. "So for what reason have you ladies graced us with your amazing presence?"

"We're having a bet. How many periods will it take for Tanya to sink her claws into the new kids?" I explained, smiling. Jasper sauntered by with his duffel bag dragging on the dirt. "Megan said Alice will take two periods and Edward will take a whole day."

"Oh I want in on this bet too. I have twenty on Alice being new best buds with Tanya in the same period, and Edward will take until lunch time." Jasper slapped a twenty in Megan's palm, where she stashed it into a secret compartment in her messenger bag (where no one but us knows about it, and other people who have the same bag....).

"I say when they first meet, Tanya will already be BFF's with Alice and Tanya will just march over to Edward and make out with him on the spot." Emmett said, slapping a fifty on Megan's hand, rushing through his words and looking over Megan's shoulder. Everyone turned towards where Emmett was looking (the parking lot) and saw some _really_ tall guy with _really _messy hair (Assuming that was Edward Cullen) and the infamous female dog of the century, Tanya Denali, were wrapped in each others arms and their faces pressed together.

"DAMN IT!!!!!" Megan screeched. She slapped the money into Emmett's palm, then turned towards the 'happy couple'. "YOU HORMONAL TEENAGERS COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY TO SWAP SALIVA?!?! I LOST SEVENTY DOLLARS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!!!"

Everyone on the football field was practically on the ground with laughter. Tanya held up her golden finger to Megan, her face still glued to Cullen's face. Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter, Megan looked so pissed and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

Five minutes later, Emmett and Jasper composed themselves and were standing upright, clutching their stomachs.

"Come on. I don't want to get a tardy, and I _really_ don't want to miss that new poet Mr. Berty is introducing." I said, grabbing Emmett's and Megan's arm, dragging them into the building.

"Noooooooo!!!!" Megan wailed into the sky. "Not the dreaded place that people call school! Not the place that we are forced to go to for five days a week, nine months a year!!! Oh, just kill me now, Emmett! Just kill me _now_!"

"Megan! Shut _up_! You seriously need to simmer down." I said, rubbing my temples with my palms. "My sugar rush is gone and now I have a headache and I feel like an alcoholic right now. Go to Orchestra and make beautiful music with your cello. Let's go Jazzykins." I dragged an unwilling Jasper towards the English building (building number four), while Megan headed for the portables (music class was too small of a class to get it's own building, but there weren't enough classrooms for a band and orchestra), and Emmett jogged to building one for Trigonometry.

Jasper and I sat in the back of the classroom and waited for Mr. Berty to grace us with his presence.

"Why do you think Megan hates Tanya so much?" Jasper asked after a couple minutes.

"You didn't hear? I thought you heard it from one of the gossip mills." I asked. Jasper shook his head and stared at me.

"Well, it all happened when she moved from New York last year. You know her mom is a famous fashion designer and all that. When Tanya heard that, she got Megan on her side. Megan wasn't really preppy like them, but she wasn't exactly a tomboy like right now. She replaced Jessica and became Tanya's Beta. Jessica wasn't exactly happy, but if that meant getting closer to her famous fashion designer mom, then they had to take all necessary actions to get it. Well, one day during lunch, Megan, Jessica, and Lauren were at the lunch table they claimed for themselves, waiting for Tanya to come from her late Algebra II class. I was walking out of the lunch line with three lunches (one for me, one for Emmett, and one for a very late friend of ours) and Tanya was walking through the cafeteria doors. Now, if it weren't for my clumsiness, Megan would still be in Tanya's clique and they would still be 'friends'. Some Freshman backed up their chair and bumped into me. I almost recovered the food, but Tanya walked right in front of me and I accidentally spilled it all on her. Nachos, cheese, pizza, sugar, jalapeños, a hot dog, ketchup, and mustard were on her new top from Megan's mom (which was very pretty, nice work, Mrs. Brown!). Tanya let out a scream so loud that cracked some kids' glasses (no lie) and pulled my hair. Emmett was across the cafeteria(and was alerted by the scream of course) and was halfway across the room in a couple seconds, but Megan's table was closer. She grabbed Tanya's skinny wrist and gave her a look.

"' Tanya,' She said. 'It was just an accident. There's no reason to beat up someone for staining a shirt.'

"I remember realizing that her voice was so soft and high pitched, like a child's. Nobody really heard her talk a lot. Tanya started screaming at Megan that the blouse was f'ed up, that the stains were to deep and dark to take out, and that Megan's mom can't get another just like it(this blouse was given to Tanya before the new fall season came out). That was the part where Megan realized that Tanya was just using her to update her wardrobe for free.

"'So, pretty much, you've been using me for free clothes from my fashion designer mom? You really are a bitch. Why am I still you're friend? Consider yourself my first enemy at Forks.' Megan smirked at that and turned to me. 'Are you okay?' she had asked me. I nodded and we were friends from that day on. The end."

Jasper whistled. "So much drama."

"You bet. I still think some more Tanya/Megan drama will come up later this year."

"I'm ninety percent sure that you're right.

**So there's the second chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, but I have perfectly good excuses! I had a very important Orchestra event coming up and I got into one of the best orchestra's in the school district(I'm still in shock! I'm that amazing at the violin!), I take pre ap Science and we're going into Chemistry (Enough said), I have loads of math homework (and I'm not even in pre-ap!), and I'm an 8th grader! The only way I got this finished was because I have a three day weekend.**

**Review and you'll get a chapter quicker! Reviews are my inspiration and you could get a longer chapter next time!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and Megan. No surprise.**

**Chapter Three**

Periods passed, classmates push nerds into lockers, and an unfortunate computer geek was locked inside a guys gym locker for three periods until Coach Clapp, the football coach, found him and gave him a detention.

At lunch, I sat down at a table by the window, the claimed table for Megan and I. Megan's English class was being held late. Two minutes later, Megan strode through the cafeteria doors and into the lunch line. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the Jock table (They were forced to, but they always want to sit here), Tanya and her clones were sitting in the center of the cafeteria with Alice and Edward Cullen sitting on either side of Tanya.

"Seems like Alice _is_ Tanya's new BFF. Emmett totally cheated." Megan handed me one of the two lunches she had in her arms and she pulled her straight black hair in a ponytail. "What do you say to a girls night in before that football game tonight Emmy and Jazzy are training for?" **(It's the end of football season, but OH WELL!)**

"No."

"Why not?!" Megan whined. This was the beginning of the end of my life. "I wanna get my moms' advice for what you should to a football game! And it's the first one of the season! Please, Bella, pleeeeeeeeeeease!!"

I thought about for a while. Shouldn't I go to my brother and friend first game of the season?

"Who's the team against us?" I asked, smiling.

"Thank you! Your the best, Bella-boo!" Megan reached across the table and hugged me, grinning ear to ear.

"The teams?" I asked again.

"Forks High Spartans VS the La Push Wolves, our old nemesis." Megan bit into her hamburger, ketchup dripping out of the sides.

"That's gross, Megan."

"I know, but I am so hungry, I don't care."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No." Megan sipped her can of lemonade, trying to preserve some of the manners her mom taught her.

"No wonder." I bit my pizza. "When does your mom leave for Austin, Texas for that 2009 Fashion Week thing?"

"Um," Megan paused, the burger half way to her mouth. "Next week. She wants me to go with her, to take pictures of the outfits and the city, but I told her to get a professional to do that. I never go out of state without you plus, I don't want to miss school."

"Aw! I come before Fashion Week! You like me!"

"No, I just don't want to see size negative models strutting their microscopic stuff on the runway-kidding! I'm just kidding!"

"Good." I got up and dumped my lunch tray in the trash.

"I'll see you in gym!" Megan shouted across the loud cafeteria. I glared at Megan's annoying grin. I stalked off to Mr. Banner's Biology lab.

**Megan's Awesomely Amazing POV**

Bella stormed out the cafeteria doors. I smiled and turned around, drinking the last of my lemonade.

"And over there, we have the school pig." Tanya's nasally voice got louder with every syllable she spoke.

"At least I'm not bulimic." I shouted back. I threw my trash away and walked towards my Trigonometry class. I really don't think we'll need this in life. How many of us are _really_ going to be mathematicians?

Mr. Warner wasn't here yet, so I sat down in one of the seats in the back next to a window and pulled out some book about aliens invading Earth and apparently it was a best seller. Minutes later, everyone else filed in, including three dunces and one new kid. They chose seats in the back on the other side of the room. They started making pig noises.

"Is that your mating call?" I asked, shutting my book closed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lauren said.

"I know I am." Just then, Mr. Warner came in, talking about some kind of ratio and a very complicated formula that I copied into my notebook.

I felt four pairs of eyes boring into my back. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Megan?"

"Don't you think that Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Alice should at least pay some attention to this important piece of information? You _did_ say it was on the final exam."

"Why yes I did. Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren should pay attention to this. If they fail that test, they will be put in remedial Trigonometry." Mr. Warner gave them a look. "And, Ms. Cullen, if you want to stay away from remedial Trigonometry, I suggest you start taking notes." He said, eying Alice's empty desk.

"Mr. Warner, we already learned this in our last school."

"That's not what you brother said." The class started snickering. I tried to hide my smile. You can _never_ lie to _this_ teacher. He knows _everything_.

Alice pulled out a pink notebook and fuzzy pen and copied the chalk board obediently. I felt triumphant the whole period.

**Bella's Biology Class (This means Bella POV)**

Do I have something in my teeth? I know I took a shower before I left the house. My hair smells fine!

Why the hell is this guy glaring at me?!

Edward Cullen (unfortunately) sauntered in this class and sat down next to ME! Why didn't he sit next to Mike, or Carrie or Eric or even that girl with braces that always has food in them! WHY ME?! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY A WORD TO HIM!!

Mr. Banner went on and on about the phases of Mitosis and bragged about how I was the only one to complete the lab yesterday.

The bell rang before Mr. Banner could finish his lecture, and Cullen was already out the door.

What the hell.

I walked towards the dreaded gym class. Not because I'm clumsy (I got over that after I got used to my full height), but because the girls in there _really_ hate me. And I mean hate with a passion. The last time we played flag football, one of the girls tackled me and broke my leg, which made me really thankful for Megan having the same class as me. And her fast car.

Megan met me outside the locker room door.

"What's up, was biology that bad?"

"Yes, because that Edward Cullen was-"

"What did he do?! I will kick his ass if he made you this depressed!" Megan shouted, her mouth set in an angry grimace. I raised an eyebrow.

"He glared at me the whole time! I didn't even say a word to him."

"You're depressed because he doesn't like you? If he hangs out with Tanya, then he obviously has no sense." Megan said, opening the locker room door. All the girls changing into their gym clothes stopped talking to each other and glared at us.

"Oh, get a life, will you?!" Megan said, dropping her bag on the ground and twisting the lock on her locker. Everyone started whispering and walked out to the field, probably to go flirt with the other guys.

"You don't have to defend me, you know."

"Yes I do. They give you unfair treatment here. It's really not fair that you caused them a minor injury last year and they call you public enemy number one. That's not right."

"You can totally represent me, when you get your law degree." I smiled, pulling my hair into a ponytail. We walked to the football field where everyone was standing in a huge cluster.

We were moving on to soccer.

Kill me now!

**Happy Turkey Day! Whoo! I think I'm gonna gain three pounds by the end of tomorrow. Then lose it all on Friday. What do you think?**

**You see that pretty green button? If you click it, you'll win one million dollars (or whatever your currency is). So click it! Click it real good!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: *takes out pom poms and wearing cheer leading outfit* Go, go! Read, read! I don't own Twilight! Not at all! Only Megan and plot! Go, go! Read, read! (okay I suck at rhyming. :D You get the idea.)**

**Chapter Four**

Finally! The bell rang! Megan grabbed my wrist, barely giving me time to grab my backpack, and into the parking lot. We waved bye to Emmett and Jasper on their way to after school practice. Megan opened the trunk, shoved our bags in and started the car.

"Hey, the sun is out, put the top down." I said, climbing into the passenger seat and referring to Megan's car. Megan hit some switch and the car turned into a convertible, as she slipped on dark sunglasses. The only exit from the parking lot was being blocked by a silver Volvo, the same one Edward and Tanya were making out on this morning. Tanya, her clones, and Alice(Soon to be clone) walked very slowly to the Volvo, laughing. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Even Emmett knew that Tanya was rubbing in the fact that _she_ captured the Cullen's hearts before Megan could squeeze a word in. The war with Tanya was 24/7. Megan pressed her palm against the center of the wheel, honking at the dumb Volvo.

Tanya and Alice slid in the back seat slowly, while the clones walked behind the Volvo (in front our car), and into their cars(which are pretty horrible compared to ours). The Volvo, drove away at breakneck speed, the Audi revving up and driving away quickly.

"Why the rush?" I asked, pulling my hair from my face.

"My mom leaves in an hour to visit her store in Seattle and stay there for a whole day tomorrow, so we have to catch her before she slips away.

"It's not like your mom is the only person we can seek fashion advice from. You have a pretty good sense."

"That's only for casual. And there's this football player I want to impress. So I have to look great!" Megan thought for a while. "Or maybe I should put on jeans, a football jersey, a little makeup, and Converse."

'Please tell me that goes for me too!" I pleaded.

"Of course!" Megan pulled the car in front of her huge mansion and jumped out. "I don't think I'll ask my mom for help. Only for approval!' Megan never left the house without having her mom's approval. It's some kind of Brown thing to always look good.

Megan grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the house. It was so bright and pretty inside. The expensive paintings gleamed in the sunlight.

Amber(Megan's mom) and Anna, the Brown's housekeeper, walked in through the kitchen doors. Anna took care of Megan, her mom and the house(thus why she is a house keeper) and has been working for the Browns' since Megan was three years old in New York City and moved with the Brown's.

"How was school, girls?" Amber asked, taking a long drink of herbal tea.

"Fantastic! The new kids hate Bella and I, but it's gonna be great because I have the greatest plan to get back at Tanya." Megan reached for two mugs of hot chocolate and passed one to me. "Well, actually, just to get on her nerves. It involves balloons, Mike Newton, and mud." Megan grinned, an evil plan forming in her evil head.

"Whatever you are planning to do to that God-awful girl, try not to get sued, okay honey?" Amber kissed Megan's head walked closed the door of her bedroom, probably to go pack. Amber hated people like Tanya, because they would try to mooch off new ideas form her, too.

"Let's go to my room!" Megan exclaimed, setting her empty mug on the counter top.

"Don't you two have homework?" Anna asked, looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"We finished it in school!" Megan answered, shouting down the staircase she already climbed in two seconds.

When I reached her massive bedroom, Megan was lost inside her closet, which was bigger than her bedroom(her mom made sure of it!). Megan walked out with one pair of dark skinny jeans, a mini skirt, and Jasper and Emmett's away game jerseys.

"How did you get their away game jerseys?"

"I have my ways..." Megan threw the jerseys and a pair of jeans for me and a skirt on the bed and disappeared back in the closet(I think it has it's own dimension).

"So, are you going to your grandparents place this summer?" I asked, kicking my feet and studying one of the rock band posters hanging on the wall.

"As always, but I'm thinking of taking you, Emmett, and Jasper this time. It's so _boring_ in that small town! The only thing that's entertaining is the horseback riding." Megan emerged out the closet wearing one metallic gold flat (Green and gold are our school colors), and one metallic green flat, asking for which one I like better.

"The green." I said, nodding my head. "Definitely. Then put detachable gold streaks in your hair."

"Your right!" Megan exclaimed, throwing the gold metallics in the closet and closing the doors. Megan turned to the vanity that she used only on special occasions. Megan opened the make up and hair drawers, pulling brushes, make up tools, and cosmetics out. "Now go take a shower! We have to be squeaky clean for our boys!" Megan said, beaming, her pale face flushed, and threw me my royal blue robe(the one she bought for situations like these), pushing me into her huge private bathroom.

**At Forks High Parking Lot**

Megan pulled the Audi into a parking space close to the bleachers. The marching band was doing their thing, the football team was receiving the traditional pep talk from Coach Clapp and the cheer leaders were being their usual preppy and snotty way. Megan cut off the engine and pressed a button, making the top on the convertible come above our heads.

"Ready?" Megan asked, her gold dusted eyelids closed, taking in a deep breath. Megan popped the trunk, got out and was rummaging in there, pulling out a duffel bag.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing to it questioningly.

"My evil plan." Megan grinned that creepy evil grin. "Where do you think Mike Newton is?"

"I don't know, probably trying to ask out annoying girls who don't want to go out with him."

"Behind the bleachers. Go save us some spots on the bleachers."

"Okay..." Megan winked and walked away, dragging the bag across the asphalt. I shook my head, smiling, and bought two Cokes from the concessions guy. I climbed the crowded bleachers and sat down.

"Thanks." Megan snatched the Coke from my hand and started sipping.

"How's your plan going?"

"I got Mike Newton to take the bag, and when Tanya is doing her big pyramid, you'll see a special surprise." Megan smiled her evil grin and sat down daintily, taking a huge gulp of soda.

**Thirty minutes into the game**

"COME ON!" Megan and I shouted, our empty Coke bottles under the bleachers. Megan wasn't the only one jumping up and down, shouting her lungs out. All the people who attended the game was shouting and screaming, clapping noisemakers and waving foam fingers. The Spartans were winning by eight points, and the cheerleaders were shrieking and jumping up and down.

A loud horn sounded, signaling the end of the second quarter, and the beginning of half time**(I'm not really sure about football, but I think I got it right.)**. The marching band played their fight song and marched around the field. Then the cheerleaders danced in front of the flutes and started their routine. Tanya was in front, her hair was pulled back with a gold and green bow, her skirt was about three inches shorter than the allowed cheerleading skirt, her cheering top exposed her stomach up until the bottom of her chest. That whole ensemble was screaming WHORE! What guys see in her, I will never know. Oh, I do know, sex. Typical.

When Tanya finally climbed up the pyramid, Megan nudged me in the ribs, her face resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"Just a couple more seconds!" Megan whisper-yelled in my ear.

When Tanya raised her arms to shake her pom-poms, Mike Newtons' head peeked out from under the bleachers, with one mud balloon in his sweaty hand. He took a very careful aim, pulled his arm back, then released! The water balloon hit Tanya in her skinny face, causing her to fall back and the pyramid to collapse. More mud balloons flew at Jessica, Lauren and the wretched Tanya. Megan was grinning triumphantly, drawing a check mark in the air with her pointer finger. Everyone on the bleachers cracked up, someone even fell off, but they were on the second level, so they were okay.

"Who did this?" The cheerleading coach croaked into a microphone. No one answered, they could hardly breathe. Megan and I shared a glance and burst out laughing. The football team was chuckling. No doubt half of them was in bed with them at least once.

"How come Newton didn't turn you in?" I asked Megan, after the game started again, and was well into the third quarter.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't promise him sex, as would a certain someone we know would. I gave a bottle of my mom's new cologne that she designed."

"Your mom has a fragrance line?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, but it's not the real thing. Amazing how much a little bottle filled with water can be so valuable." Megan grinned. "I just borrowed the bottle from my mom's studio."

**Megan's Devious POV**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Ten seconds left on the clock. Jasper had the ball in his hand and was running towards the Wolves goal. Emmett had tackled a huge guy a couple seconds ago. Jazz was 20 feet away from the end zone! 10!

"WE WON!" Bella and I screamed, hugging each other and jumping up and down. We won! The guys on the team lifted Jasper in the air and poured Gatorade on the coach and any other football tradition went. The Wolves looked pissed and walked to their respective bench. One guy spat on the ground. The back of his jersey said **BLACK**. Everyone was talking and still celebrating the win. I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her off the bleachers, to go find Jazz and Em. We found Jasper receiving man hugs from friends and fellow football players, and Emmett laughing his loud laugh with the other huge guys on the team. Bella and I hugged Emmett and messed up his curly hair.

"Congrats on the win!" We shouted, kissing him on the cheek. The guys snickered.

"At least I could get a girl." Emmett stuck his tongue out, jokingly. Bella and I snorted and stepped away from Emmett. I took Bella's arm and started to lead her away from Em to find Jazz.

"See ya at home!" Bella shouted over her shoulder. We found Jazz being bombarded by a bunch of flirty cheerleaders and pulled him away saying, "Sorry, but Jasper needs to get his nails done and figure out what he's going to wear at the victory party." The cheerleaders just stared.

Dragging Jazz away from the huge commotion was a bit hard, but he was thankful for it. "Thanks, I was starting to get claustrophobic."

"We couldn't stand all the girls flirting on you. You're our Jazzy-kins and you shall be ours forever!" Bella said, hugging his arm to her.

"I just didn't want to see a public Rape-n-Run. It's disgusting girls will do for certain things." Megan said, shaking her head. Emmett laughed.

"We're going to Tyler's house to help set up. We'll see you there! No doubt about it!" Emmett and Jasper waved goodbye and went to their cars

"I thought guys did Rape-and-Runs?" Bella laughed.

"But, girls hide their feelings, thus, making them more dangerous." Megan pointed in the air, with a matter-of-fact attitude. "And did I hear that you were going home? That is something I cannot allow." Megan shook her head.

"You didn't pack any clothes, though. I'm not going to an after party dressed like this." Bella frowned at stared at me. I smiled back. We had reached my car and I opened the trunk again, pulling out another bag. "Oh, no. That car is like freaking Narnia."

"Listen, there's only a different top in here for both of us. We'll go to the bathroom here, change, retouch our makeup, then go to the party. Please?" I gave my best pout.

"Fine, but if I don't like what you picked out, I'm walking three miles home." Bella stalked over to the restrooms. Most of the cars in parking lot had already left, so we would have to hurry. I ran to Bella.

The dark is pretty scary when you are by yourself.

**Whoa, a full year has passed without update! Nowadays, I work on my fictionpress account, but I haven't realized how much I have neglected my fanfiction account! I just read my reviews, and I feel full of confidence again! I feel refueled and ready to rock your socks off!**

**I was listening to Japanese vocaloids the whole time I writing this. Mainly from Rin and Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. The voices are only software, but they are so full of emotion!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Don't sue, I have Megan as a lawyer.**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's Oblivious POV**

The top wasn't that bad. It was a gray tiered tank top that would look nice with the dark skinny jeans. Megan wins this round. Megan was outside the stall waiting for me to change. The weird thing is, the three other stalls were locked but no feet were poking out from under the door. Megan shrugged it off and told me to hurry up so she could fix my hair.

I stuffed the jersey into Megan's bag and pulled my hair out from the back of the top, sliding the door unlocked.

"I told you you'd love it." Megan beamed and pulled out a couple pins. She pulled the top of my hair back and pinned it down. "Now you look awesome. You don't need any makeup. Meet me in the car, 'kay?" Megan handed me her keys. They were decorated with a bunch of Japanese anime character key chains. I rushed out the bathroom to warm up the car.

**Megan's Suspicious POV**

The three stalls locked was a little weird, but not totally out of place. Once I sent Bella out of the way, I rushed though changing, pulling a gray Te Amo shirt from Rebel Yell over my head, pulling my curls out from underneath the thin material. I detached the gold streaks and softened my make up. I heard the stalls unlock and three pairs of legs fell down from under the stall doors. Each of them were wearing cheer leading shoes and my heart started to beat faster. It was exactly what I thought it was. Time seemed to slow down.

I put down my lip gloss and stared at the mirror, not at myself, but waiting for the cheerleaders to come out the stalls.

Lauren came out first. She walked to the door and stood guard. Then Jessica came out next and stood next to me, grabbing hold of my hair, tightly. And last and more dramatically, Tanya came out, flipped her hair, and stood in my face. Tanya's uniform still had traces of mud on it, but the uniform still looked pristine and ironed to perfection.

"Did you think you could get away with that little stunt? I found out you were responsible, but don't worry about your precious little school record. I'm not telling coach. I'm going to get payback, and payback hurts like a bitch." Jessica and Lauren laughed their shrill laugh. I did not say a comeback. I wanted her to remember how I would not scream. I knew she was going to do something horrible, but I know she would think about this later. Tanya wasn't truly evil. She was still human, and she would regret this.

I didn't flinch after I felt the first blow.

**Bella's Heroic POV  
**

Twenty Minutes. Megan never took this long to change a top and fix her makeup. Megan is a whiz at looking good fast. I was worried. Maybe she lost a brush or dropped her contact. I turned the car off and walked back to the bathrooms. I saw the light was off by the water fountain. I rushed to the woman's bathroom and opened the door, expecting Megan on her knees, spreading her hands out and searching for a lost contact. I didn't expect the pool of blood surrounding her unconscious body and bruises covering every inch of her. I gasped, rushing over to Megan. I checked her pulse and saw it was still beating, thankfully. I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and cleaned the blood. Megan groaned and turned over.

"Megan! What happened and don't tell me you bumped your head on the mirror!"

"Can we just go home?" Megan pleaded. "Forget about the party. I didn't feel like going anywhere else, anyways."

"No, we're going to the hospital. I don't like how your arm is bent that way." Megan looked down and saw her arm was bent the wrong way.

"Ow."

"Let's go." I threw the blood splattered clothes and makeup brushes in Megan's old tote bag and pulled her good arm around my shoulders. We shuffled out the bathroom and into the parking lot. The lights were still on, but the parking lot was completely deserted except for the Audi. I opened the passenger door and Megan climbed in, wincing when she moved her arm. I jogged around the car and opened the driver door. Megan was already on her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I know. Yeah, we decided not to go. Bella's going to be staying over at my house for a sleepover. Okay. Bye, see you tomorrow." Megan tapped on her phone and started to text, one handed. "Bella, can we keep what really happened a secret? I don't want to worry my mom and it seems like a huge drama to tell everyone what really happened. We can say I fell down the bleachers after I forgot my bag up there."

"What really happened?" I said, already on the main road towards the hospital.

"Tanya, Lauren and Jessica cornered me in the bathroom. They were in those three stalls that were locked. They jumped me."

"And you let them have it? You didn't scream for help? I could have come in or called the cops! What were you thinking?" I said, furious that this could have been easily solved and quick.

"My mom has trouble with her designs. That's why she's in Austin, to get her inspiration back. It started in New York, before we moved here. She was losing her muse and fashion critics were harsh on her. If she hears about this, she'll never be able to finish anything in time for the deadline. For the sake of my mom, Bella, please don't tell anyone!" Megan looked at me, and I understood. Megan always supported her mom and tried to always give inspiration to Ms. Brown through her cello, guitar and singing. Ms. Brown's lack of inspiration puzzled Megan, but she still tried her best to give her mom the best environment and mental state.

We arrived at Forks Medical Center and we shuffled together to the front desk for check in. The nurse, Mrs. Yorkie, came in and guided Megan and I to a vacant room and told us the new doctor would be with us soon.

"_New_ doctor? What happened to Dr. White? Did he retire?" Megan pursed her lips as she settled on the crinkly cot.

"No, we just got a new doctor. He moved from Chicago with his wife and two kids." Mrs. Yorkie left us, staring at each other, mouths agape.

"You don't suppose..." I started.

"That the Cullen kids have a doctor in the family?" Megan finished for me. "They're everywhere." Megan whispered in a creepy voice. "Ten bucks he's pale and has messy hair." We both laughed and the white door opened.

A pale man, in his late thirties, walked out. He was blond that was _neat and combed_ with smile wrinkles. Megan looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled back victoriously.

"All right, Now what seems to be that problem here?" Dr. Cullen looked up from his clipboard and examined Megan's bruises and bloody nose. "You were beaten up? Where were you?"

"I wasn't beaten up. I was at the football field and we were about to leave when I remembered I didn't have my bag with me. I looked for it and saw it on the top of the bleachers." Megan flinched when Dr. Cullen poked at her arm and he reached for his pen. "I grabbed it, turned and I tripped. I wouldn't have fallen down, but then my heel broke. No one else was there except for Bella, so she helped me up and drove us here."

"Why wasn't anyone else there?" Dr. Cullen asked, poking at Megan's unbruised legs, frowning.

"We were changing for the victory party and everybody leaves after a football game for parties." Megan said. It was common knowledge in Forks, but did she really expect Dr. Cullen to know?

"Okay, you're going to need an x-ray and if your arm is fractured or broken, then you will have to get a cast. Put on this jacket." Dr. Cullen helped Megan slip on an x-ray jacket and opened the door for her. "You can stay here." He said to me and closed the door. I moved from the corner and sat down in a waiting chair. Megan's bag began to vibrate and I grabbed it before it fell off the bed. I picked up her phone and saw a call from Jasper. I picked it up.

"Hey, Jazz." I said, dropping Megan's bag to the floor.

"Hey, Bell. Is Megan okay? She doesn't exactly miss parties, especially ones that rubs victories in other people's face."

"She's okay. I convinced her not to go. We're at her house. She's in the bathroom, cleaning her makeup off." I said. I didn't know if Megan wanted to tell Jasper what happened yet. It didn't sound like she told Emmett.

"Aw, tell her that we miss her! The party's duller without her here!"

"I think Megan is going to need you to play guitar at her next gig. Her arm might not feel good now."

"Okay, I'll think about it, but what happened to her arm?

"She said it's sore from carrying her bag a new way."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Bye." I hung up and put Megan's phone away.

The door opened and Megan walked through. She plopped down on the bed and sighed. "What movie do you wanna watch? I think we just got some new romantic comedy. I'm in the mood for that and some new Chinese noodles place just opened up. We could order some takeout and let Anna take the night off." Megan yawned. "I'm so tired."

"We'll do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't require makeup or hair tools." I grinned impishly.

We talked of new romantic comedies we could stream off of Netflix and chattered about how cute Johnny Depp was in The Corpse Bride, even though his character was an animatronic puppet. The white door opened again and Dr. Cullen walked in with the x-ray in his hand. He put it against the light.

"It seems like you have a fractured hand. Right there on your lower right arm." Dr. Cullen pointed at the break, put down the x-ray and walked towards the cabinets. "Would you rather have a brace or a cast?"

"A cast." Megan grinned at me. "You wouldn't mind nail polish, though, would you?"

"As long as it's off _my _nails." Megan laughed, tossing her head back and laughing a nice laugh.

"You haven't laughed in forever. It sounds nice." I said, picking up her purse and rummaging around for a piece of gum.

"You know what, I wanna be a musician, but not a rock star, like with my band. I wanna be a cellist and play in a score for a Tim Burton or a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Hans Zimmer is a complete genius. If you put him in a movie, he will make it legendary. Pirates is known for the main theme, and Hans Zimmer came up with that. Such a genius. Like Dexter, from that old Cartoon Network show. I miss that show, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Now they have reality shows, which suck. It's not even technically Cartoon Network, anymore."

"Dr. Cullen, did you put Megan under a drug?"

"Yes, she was complaining about the pain, but wouldn't let us use a needle for the pain, so we put her under laughing gas." Dr. Cullen readied the materials for the cast. At this point, I would tune out everything and envision my happy place, but Megan under the influence of laughing gas is too hilarious to pass up. I pull out Megan's Flip video camera and start filming. Megan is babbling about how Emmett should flat iron his hair one day, just to see how it would look.

"You know what Bella, I'm going to go over to your house before school, tackle Emmett, then commence the flat iron process. I bet he'll look pretty. And Jazzy, too! We should do that. Add that to the bucket list! We'll do this before we go to Wal-Mart and prank the hell out of it and another round of Assassin. We need to finish that list, we're going to college next year. We're freaking seniors! We're supposed to have the best time of our lives, yet we haven't pranked anyone! Bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells. I love that poem. From Edgar Allen Poe? It was last years material, but I love all of the emotions. It's so deep. Like an abyss. Oh, Finding Nemo! We should watch that tonight! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming!" Megan giggled uncontrollably.

"Bella?" Megan asked, making her really big and pouting.

"Yes, Megan?"

"I need a pianist. I can't play piano with only one hand. And we need Jazzy. Did you call him already? I feel like your my personal assistant. Do you want a salary?"

"We can hold auditions for a pianist, I already called Jazzy and he said he'd think about it, and I'm the manager. I should get a salary."

"Then a salary you shall receive! I'll have Anna get to that as soon as possible. I feel famous. At the show last night, so many people showed up. They loved _me_. They sang along and I felt awesome and queen of the world. I want that feeling again, Bella. Can you book another gig like that? That would make you the best manager in the world. I'll ask for you when a record label signs me on."

"But I'll be so busy with my plan of world domination that I won't need the job!"

"No! You promised we would do that _together_!" Megan started to pout again, her eyes wet.

"OKAY! Now you're finished." Dr. Cullen interjected, waving his hands in a 'voila' position. Megan giggled and cracked up. Dr. Cullen started to laugh and I joined in.

"You're funny, Dr. Cullen. I think I'll visit more often. Hospitals and needles aren't that scary. Right, Bella?" Megan turned back to Dr. Cullen. "You aren't going to be on our prank list this year. See ya, Dr. Cullen!" Megan waved, grabbed my arm and led us down the hallway to the reception area.

"Our bill, kind receptionist lady?" Megan bowed in a flourish and leaned against the counter. The old receptionist smirked.

"You'll receive it in the mail. Good night and be safe, ladies." She winked and went back to her paperwork.

Megan threw her arm around me and turned me around to face the door, babbling about some new dance she wanted to learn, but before we left, I thought I saw a sliver of messy bronze hair.

**Review with your predictions for who'll show up for piano auditions! If you're creative, you'll receive a million dollars(Monopoly money)! Much love!**


End file.
